Egy régi történet, egy régi ismerős
by Snyssa
Summary: Unalmas napjaim egy szüleménye, amely vhol az anime befejezése után játszódik időben. Lara teljesen kitalált személy, de remélem sokaknak fog tetszeni. :


Állj már meg! Nem hallod, Daisya? Ha ennyire messze eljövünk a tábortól, a papa mérges lesz! – huppant le a fűre kimerültségében egy kislány. Látszott rajta, hogy nem bírja az iramot, amit az előtte futó fiú diktált.

Hányszor mondjam még, hogy nekem nem a papám? –fordult most hátra a fiú. Barna fürtjei belelógtak a szemébe. – Meg amúgy is, magasról teszek rá, mit mond az öreg!

Már indult is volna tovább, de a kislány hirtelen nekiugrott és leterítette őt a földre. Ráült a hátára, és diadalittasan összefonta a karjait.

Te meg mi a francot csinálsz ? – kapkodott levegőért Daisya.

Ne hidd, hogy csak így hagyom magam! – mondta a kislány, még mindig vérig sértve.

Lara, szállj le rólam, de azonnal!

Még mit nem! Nem elég, hogy elrángattál a táborból, megfutatsz, és még puhánynak is tartasz! Hát jegyezd meg, hogy én nem vagyok olyan, mint a többi lány!

Szállj le rólam, különben seggbe rúglak! – kiabált már szinte a fiú.

Nem illik egy hölggyel így beszélni. – hallatszott egy öreg férfi hangja a hátuk mögül, mire mind a két fiatal összerezzent.

Holdfényes este volt. A csillagok beragyogták az eget. Az erdő mellett kis folyó csordogált. Egyik partján tábortűz lobogott, a tűz körül két sátorféle volt felverve. Az egyik sátorban egy tizenév körüli fiú aludt békésen, nem is sejtve, hogy a két gyerek, akire felügyelnie kellett volna, amíg a mester távol van, eltűnt.

A két fiatal meghökkenve meredt maga elé. Megfordulni nem mertek, hiszen pontosan tudták ki a tulajdonosa a hangnak. Mind a ketten sejtették, hogy nagy pácban vannak.

Daisya Barry, 8 éves. Már most nagyon talpraesett, szókimondó, céltudatos és talán pont ezekért a tulajdonságokért lehetett vele nehezen bánni. Rövid barna haja volt, kék szemei minden veszélyre és csínytevésre felcsillantak. A kislányt Larának hívták, egy évvel volt fiatalabb Daisyánál. Kedves és segítőkész volt minden téren. Társával állandóan marták egymást. Lara mindig be akarta bizonyítani, hogy ő is van olyan erős és bátor, mint a fiú. Vállig érő barna hajába most belekapott egy lágy szellő, zöld szemei most nem csillogtak, mert tudta, hogy most mind a ketten kapni fognak.

Mintha azt mondtam volna, hogy maradjatok Marieval a táborban. – szólt újra a férfi. A negyvenes évei végét taposhatta. Haja szürke volt, szemüvegkerete most az orra hegyére csúszott, ahogy kicsit rosszallóan nézett a szófogadatlan tanítványaira.

Az idős férfi Tiedoll tábornok volt. Még sötétedés előtt elhagyta a tábort, mivel dolga volt, a két fiatalt pedig rábízta a rangidősre, Mariera. Miután megvacsoráztak, a kicsik elaludtak, így Marie is úgy gondolta, hogy picit lehunyhatja a szemét. Persze Daisya nem bírta sokáig, hamar felkelt. Látta, hogy a felügyelőjük alszik, és felkeltette Larát, hogy menjenek be az erdőbe körülnézni. A lány fel akarta ébreszteni alvó társukat, de a fiú erősködött, hogy alig egy fél óra múlva vissza is térnek, senki nem fogja megtudni, hogy eljöttek. Nem is hitték volna, hogy a tábornok visszafele vezető útjára tévednek.

Sajnálom papa, nem lett volna szabad eljönnünk. – szólalt meg Lara, lemászva Daisya hátáról.

Chh, puhány… - tápászkodott fel a fiú.

Lara már dühében készítette az öklét, hogy egy nagyot behúzzon nagyszájú pajtásának, de ekkor más valami keltette fel a figyelmét.

A tábornok mögött egy fiú ácsorgott, akit eddig észre sem vettek. Hosszú, fekete haja volt, mégis volt benne valami kékes csillogás. Láthatóan a fiú nem értette, hogy a két vele egy idős gyerek min tépődik, de nem is nagyon izgatta. Nagyon szemre való fiú volt már most, de Larát nem csak ez fogta meg benne. A tábornok követte a lány pillantását, majd elmosolyodott.

- Nos, a büntetésetekről majd később beszélünk. – szólalt meg végül, mire a két fiatal felsóhajtott. – És most, ismerjétek meg kis családunk újabb tagját. Bemutatom Kanda Yuu-t.

A fiú először Daisyára, majd Larára nézett. Nem szólt semmit. Szavak nélkül is tudták, hogy itt valami új fog elkezdődni.

Csend és hullaszag. Por és füstfelhő. Kiabálás és könyörgés. Eső és mennydörgés. Pentagrammák. Mindenütt akumák. A város romokban. A falusiak próbálnak menekülni. Nem sikerül. Hogy is sikerülhetne, egy akuma elől nehéz elbújni, elfutni. Vagyis, csak az átlagos embereknek.

Egy kis utcában kisfiú kuporog. Sír, zokog. Nem érti, mi történt. Mi volt az a lény, ami megtámadta a szüleit, és hamut csinált belőlük? Fél. Hiszen őt is bármelyik pillanatban megtalálhatják. Mik ezek? Honnan jöttek? És miért pont ide? Miért pont ide…?

Angyalok szonettje! – és isteni dallam csendült fel.

Csengettyűm, indulj!

Egyes illúzió, a pokol férgei!

Na mi van, mi van, a végére maradsz punnyadtkám? – hangzott fel az élcelődő kérdés.

Ha egyszer ilyen aranyosan meghagytátok nekem a női elsőbbséget! – érkezett rá a válasz – Immode kaszája!

Pár perc alatt semmisült meg az összes akuma. A kisfiú nem értette. Nem is akarta. Elájult.

Szegény, jól megijedhetett – térdelt le hozzá Lara, végigsimítva az arcát.

Ugyan, ennyi idősen te sem voltál jobb! – vágta rá Daisya.

Csupán csak annyi változott a pár év alatt, hogy Lara most már kiadósan is orrba tudta verni Daisyát. Kandával is jól elcivakodtak. Marie és a tábornok ezeken mindig jót derült.

Ez szép volt gyerekek – lépett oda hozzájuk a mester.

Chh – horkant fel Kanda – ezek az egyes szintűek már kezdenek unalmasak lenni.

Úgy gondolod, fiam? – nézett rá szórakozottan a tábornok.

Nem vagyok a fiad. És igen, úgy gondolom.

Jó is, hogy ezt felhoztad. – vonta fel a szemöldökét Tiedoll – ugyanis bejelenteni valóm van nektek.

Éspedig? – kapcsolódott be Marie is, de nem csak ő várta kíváncsian a választ.

Nos… - kezdte a tábornok – új küldetést kaptam a fejesektől.

Dejóó, újabb kalandok – lelkendezett Lara.

Nem, ezt egyedül kell megcsinálnom. Ti pedig szépen elmentek a Fekete Rendhez. Úgy gondolom, már elég érettek vagytok hozzá.

Mind a négy fiatal szótlanul nézett előre, de tudták, hogy nincs apelláta.

Akkor, ha nincs más, holnap reggel indultok a Rendhez. Viszont előtte helyezzük biztonságba ezt a kisfiút, és pihenjük ki magunkat – ezzel sarkon fordult, és elindult. Marie még felvette a kisfiút, majd ők is csendben utána indultak. Tudták, hogy egyszer eljön ez a pillanat… de most mégis váratlanul érte őket.

Másnap reggel a vonatállomáson igyekeztek nem túl könnyes búcsút venni egymástól, ami Kandának tökéletesen ment.

Hiányozni fogtok! – trombitálta bele zsebkendőjébe a tábornok.

Te is nekünk, papa! – ezzel Lara megölelte őt.

Lara gyere már, elindul nélküled! – morogta Kanda az ajtóból.

Szeretem, ha aggódik értem – fordult nagyapjához most a lány – de néha ki is mutathatná.

Tiedoll mosolygott, majd újra megölelte unokáját.

Vigyázz magadra, és vigyázzatok egymásra. Ha bármi baj van, tudod, hogy érj el!

Igen, papa. De légy te is óvatos. – ezzel Lara megpuszilta őt és már ugrott is fel a vonatra, ahol a többiek már várták.

Sziasztok! Legyetek jók, és vigyázzatok magatokra! – integetett könnyes szemmel a tábornok a kigördülő vonat után.

Mosolygott. A tanítványai felnőttek.

Kis város, kis fogadó. Kis asztal, de nagyobbacska társaság. A sarokban egy 4 fős kiscsapat húzta meg magát. Keveset beszéltek, inkább csak az italukat kortyolgatták. Kivéve egy srácot, aki már az ötödik tál ételéhez fogott hozzá.

Örültek, hogy végre egy estét nyugodtan tudnak eltölteni. Annyi minden történt velük az elmúlt években, hónapokban, napokban… hiszen majdnem elpusztult a világ, és az Ezeréves Grófnak majdnem sikerült hatalomra jutnia. Annyi pusztítást, áldozatot, vért, kétségbeesést, félelmet, és még lehetne sorolni.

De a Fekete Rend tagjai tudták, hogyha nem készülnek fel a következő nagy megmérettetésre, akkor sokkal nagyobb veszteség is érheti őket. A Rend székhelyét áthelyezték Londonba, új tagokat toboroztak, ahol csak tudtak, tökéletesítették a védelmet, még nagyobb figyelemmel követték a fura jelenségeket szerte a világon, hátha Ártatlanság, és egyre jobban keresték az Ártatlanság – hordozókat.

Nos, miért is vagyunk mi itt pontosan? – törte meg a csendet az ételt eddig magába borító fiú, letéve a tálját.

Hófehér haja volt. Ez talán fura így egy fiútól, aki még a 20. életévét se töltötte be. Bal szeme felett egy furcsa csillag alakú sebhely volt. Allen Walkert folyton megnézték és megszólták a külseje miatt, de már egész hozzászokott.

A jelentés szerint egy ördögűzőért kellett jönnünk, akinek most jobb, ha nem használja az Ártatlanságát, ha nem muszáj. Ellenben úgy néz ki, hogy egy másik Ártatlanság van a környéken, szóval azt is be kellene gyűjtenünk. – adta meg a választ egy vörös hajú srác. Fején egy zöld hajpánt volt, egyik szemén szemtakaró, nyakában pedig egy narancssárga sál. – És ez az ördögűző is tudja, hogy itt kéne velünk találkoznia? – nézett fel Lavi a papírok mögül.

Engem sokkal jobban érdekel, hogy miért nem jó neki, ha használja az Ártatlanságát. – folytatta egy sármos vámpír arcú férfi.

Passzolok, Crowley – dőlt hátra a székében Lavi – ez az egész fura. Azt írja, a megkeresendő Ártatlanságról az infókat majd tőle kapjuk meg.

Chh. – mocorgott a sarokban a kis csapat utolsó tagja. Eddig egy szót se szólt, csak az ablakon bámult ki.

Mi van Kanda, nem bírod a várakozást? – vetette neki oda gúnyosan vigyorogva Allen.

Pofa be, Tökmag! – jött rá az ingerült válasz.

Azt esetleg nem írják – szólt közbe Crowley, remélve, hogy ezzel megelőz egy vitát Allen és Kanda között – hogy pontosan kit is kéne keresnünk? Úgy értem, fiú, lány, kicsi, magas…?

Semmi ilyet nem írnak róla. Azt hiszem, meg kell várnunk, amíg ő talál ránk.

Kanda elhúzta a száját. Mintha már sejtett volna valamit.

Mindenesetre – folytatta álmodozva Lavi – remélem valami csinos bombázó, aki majd első látásra belém habarodik.

Azt hiszem, ettől majd nem kell tartanod – vetette oda félvállról Kanda, már korántsem az ablakon kibámulva.

Honnan veszed ezt Yuu? Csak mert a te katanádra nem jönnek a csajok, az én kalapácsomnak még lehet esélye – pattant fel sértődötten Lavi.

Sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom – hallatszott egy kellemes női hang valahonnan Lavi háta mögül – de a férfiakat éles kardokkal tényleg jobban szeretem.

Mindenki a hang irányába fordult. Lavi mögött egy hosszú kabátot viselő személy állt. Kapucniját arcába húzta, hátán egy fura, hosszúkás valamit hordott.

Késtél. – jelentette ki hűvösen Kanda.

Ismét elnézést, de ennyi fogadó közül nehéz volt megtalálni a megfelelőt – és ezzel az idegen keze a kapucnija felé nyúlt…

Mindegyikőjüknek elakadt a lélegzete, kivéve Kandának, hiszen ő tudta nagyon jól, ki is ez a lány.

Egy elbűvölő teremtés állt előttük. Hosszú, enyhén hullámos haja picit lejjebb ért, mint a válla, csillogó, zöld szemei voltak. A mosolyával megnyert magának rögtön mindenkit.

Főleg Lavit, aki már készült volna a lány nyakába ugrani és szerelmet vallani, de Kanda egy mozdulattal helyre rakta.

Lara vagyok – mutatkozott be a lány, mosolyogva Kandáék akcióján – ha jól tudom, Allenhez, Lavihoz és Crowleyhoz van szerencsém. Örülök a találkozásnak, sokat hallottam rólatok.

Én vagyok Lavi! – ugrott oda a fiú, kitépve magát Kanda kezei közül.

Chh – mordult fel Kanda.

Én is örülök, hogy újra látlak Kanda, szintúgy vártam a találkozást – felelte a mordulásra Lara.

Meg nem lehetne mondani, Kanda mit érzett ebben a pillanatban, most, hogy újra találkozott régi társával.

Ti ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte elképedve Allen és Crowley.

Pár éve még egy csapatban harcoltunk – hangzott a válasz.

Akkor neked is Froi Tiedoll volt a mestered?

A nagyapám – mosolyodott el újra Lara.

Mosmár aztán tényleg mind a hármuk arcára kiült a döbbenet.

*Nem elég, hogy jól néz ki – gondolta magában Lavi – ismeri Yuut, de hogy még egy tábornok unokája is legyen! Ez több a soknál.*

- Viszont – kezdte a csapat egyetlen női tagja – hosszú az út a szomszédos faluig. Ne várjuk meg, amíg elered kint az eső.

- Rendben – álltak fel az asztaltól.

- Azért lehetne 1-2 kérdésem majd hozzád? – vette komolyra a figurát Lavi.

- Amint elhagytuk a fogadót, mindenben a rendelkezésedre állok. – felelte kedvesen Lara.

- Valóban? – kezdte volna az ujjongást és talán már a fantáziálást is Lavi, de szembe találta magát Kanda katanájával.

- Még csak meg se forduljon a fejedben, Vöröske! – pirított rá.

- Hé ember, észnél vagy?

- Tudod Kanda, ha nem ismernélek, azt mondanám, hogy féltékeny vagy – szólt közbe gúnyos mosollyal Allen.

- Fogd be Tökmag, vagy még egy sebhelyet csinálok a képedre!

- Nyugodjatok le srácok! – csitította őket Lara és Crowley.

- Induljunk inkább, így soha nem fogunk odaérni. – adta meg végül a kezdőlöketet a lány.

Ezzel megindultak a szomszédos falu irányába. Abban maradtak, hogy a munka részét holnapra hagyják, de Lavi így is ezernyi kérdéssel bombázta újdonsült társukat. Kanda szokásosan főtt magában, Crowley és Allen pedig Lavi próbálkozásain nevettek.

*Kedves lány – gondolta magában Allen – de vajon milyen közös múltjuk lehet Kandával, ha az az idióta ennyire kibukott Lavira… Így még tényleg sosem láttam. Hát fura, de majd csak-csak kiderül.*

És ballagtak tovább, mígnem elérték a megcélzott falu bejáratát.

Éjfél körül lehetett. Mivel az éjszaka nagyon hűvös volt, gyorsan kerestek egy fogadót, ahol megszállhatnak az éjjel, a kutatást és a munkát pedig majd reggelre hagyják. Találtak is egy kellemes kis helyet, ahol ki is vettek 2 szobát. Lavi nagyon erősködött, hogy majd ő alszik Larával, hogyha bármi történik, megvédi, de Kanda nyert a gyerekkori ismeretségre hivatkozva, így a három fiú egy szobába szorult.

Mind az öten ki voltak merülve, ezért hamar megcélozták az ágyakat.

Crowley aludt el leghamarabb, Lavi és Allen vesztére. Hát igen, a horkolás. ^^"

Szerinted van valami Kanda és Lara között? – kérdezte Allen a plafont bámulva, mintha neki is címezné a kérdést.

Nem tudom – válaszolta a plafon helyett Lavi – mindenesetre fura Kandát így látni. Mintha más lenne Lara mellett, és nem tudom, hogy jó vagy rossz értelemben.

Igazad van. – fordult jobb oldalára Allen – de szerintem volt köztük valami gyerekkorukban. Úgy értem, Lara kedves csaj, lehet Bakanda elbaltázott valamit.

Meglehet. Viszont beszéltem Bookmannal, és azt tanácsolta, hogy vigyázzunk Larára, illetve vele is.

Vigyázni Larával? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Allen. – Attól nem tartok, hogyha még egyszer rámászol, nem csak Kanda öklével fogod magad szembe találni. – vigyorgott.

Na igen – nevetett Lavi – Komolyra fordítva a szót, az öreg mesélt egy személyről, aki egy egész falut tett egyenlővé a semmivel.

Micsoda? – hüledezett Allen – elpusztított egy falut?

Hagyd már, hogy végig mondjam! Még mielőtt nagyon elborzadunk, a fürkészek a faluról azt jelentették, hogy tökéletesen elhagyatott volt, mármint emberek nem laktak ott, ellenben hemzsegett az egész a démonoktól.

Jó, ez talán enyhítő körülmény – de Allen még mindig nem hitt annak, amit hallott.

Egy hatalmas nagy kaszája volt a lánynak. Innen nevezték el ezt az illetőt Vörös Kaszásnak. A Panda egy ördögűzőre gyanakszik. Noha ez csak egy monda, amit az öreg hallott, de ha összeveted ezt az egészet azzal, hogy Larának sérült az Ártatlansága, na meg az a fura valami a hátán, ami gondolom, hogy a fegyvere, akár kaszának is beillene.

De hát Lara barna – gondolkozott el Allen – és ha ő is lenne ez a Vörös Kaszás, akkor is csak démonokat ölt, nem?

Nem is ezzel van a baj – folytatta Lavi – hanem, hogy mi van akkor, ha nem tudja még rendesen kontrollálni az Ártatlanságát, és összeroppan.

Nekem ez az egész kicsit zavaros. Ha Lara tényleg ennyire nem lenne ura az Ártatlanságának, akkor Komui nem engedte volna el a főhadiszállásról, amíg ki nem vizsgálják, és rendbe nem jön. Mikor is történt ez a pusztításos eset? – kérdezte Allen.

Fél éve.

Fél év azért hosszú idő. Lehet semmi köze nincs annak a dolognak Larához, és csak pont véletlen egybeesés, hogy Larának is most ment taccsra a fegyvere. Vagy lehet neki is átalakulóban van, mint nekem meg Lenaleenak anno.

Lehet, igazad van – ásított egyet Lavi – mindenesetre ez a sztori már magában kicsit hátborzongató.

Ezt elismerem, de egyelőre felesleges ilyenen agyalnunk.

Crowley mocorogni kezdett.

Na, aludjunk – fogta suttogásra a hangját Lavi – még felkeltjük az alvó vámpírt. Aztán reggel majd csak lesz valahogy.

Rendben. Jó éjt!

Jó éjt!

Mind a ketten a fal felé fordultak, és percek múlva már ugyanúgy horkoltak, mint Crowley.

Eközben a másik szobában…

Esőcseppek kopognak az ablakon. Az ég dörgése néha megremegteti az ablakokat, a villámok egy-két másodpercre bevilágítják a szobát. A szomszédos szobából hallani, ahogy a három fiú már húzza a lóbőrt.

Kanda az ablak előtt áll összefont karokkal. Lara az ágyon ül, takaróba burkolózva, az asztalon gyengén pislákoló gyertyát nézi.

Rendes barátaid vannak – törte meg végül a csendet, a gyertyáról társára nézve – bár nem hittem volna, hogy Lavi így letámad.

Chh. Idióták – morogta Kanda – csak púpok a hátamon.

Rólunk is mindig ezt mondtad – mosolygott Lara – főleg rólam.

Kanda erre nem felelt. Nem tagadhatta, néha tényleg szívesen magára hagyta volna a csapatot régen, hogy a saját útját járja. Egyszer ezt meg is valósította, és csak most jött rá, mennyire nem kellett volna megtennie…

Egyedül kellett volna jönnöm – nyögte ki végül. – de Komui nagyon erősködött, hogy hozzam őket is.

Ezt meg tudom érteni. – bámult ki most már Lara is az ablakon – Nem tudjuk, hogy a Grófnak mennyire van tudomása erről az Ártatlanságról, én jobban teszem, ha még a saját Ártatlanságomra nem is gondolok, és ha bármi történik, akkor…

De nem fog semmi történni! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Kanda, magát is meglepve hirtelen kiborulásával. Lara mosolygott, felállt, és odalépett Kanda mögé.

Holnap elmondom a fiúknak, hogy mire kell számítaniuk – suttogta.

Kandában annyi érzés és gondolat kavargott, habár próbálta fenntartani mogorva álarcát.

Sajnálom – mondta végül. – nem kellett volna így neked rontanom.

Nem tudhattad, de tény, hogy én is kicsit elvesztettem a fejem – mondta elhaló hangon a lány, visszaemlékezve az alig egy órája történt eseményekre. – Amióta meghalt Daisya, és engem is… szóval kicsit félek… Sőt, nem kicsit… - itt elszorult a hangja.

Kanda most megfordult. És látta őt, akit már látott vidámnak, boldognak, szomorúnak és letörtnek, és látta már mérgesnek is, és érezte már a dühét is. Most ott állt előtte, egy pokrócba burkolózva, a sírással küzdve. Átölelte Larát. Érezte, ahogy rázza a hideg, talán a félelem. Senki sem láthatta a lánynak ezt az arcát, a régi „családján" kívül.

Ne aggódj – mondta Kanda, talán magát is meggyőzni akarta – minden rendben lesz.

De ő sem tudta, mennyire nem lesz igaza. Honnan is tudhatta volna. Csak sejtette… Amiket alig egy órája hallott, lehetetlen… de mégis igaz.

Az eső kint még mindig esett, de szerencsére már nem dörgött. Kanda felkapta Larát, és az ágyba fektette. Ő leült az ágy szélére. A lány hamar elaludt, de ő még nem tudott. Egyre csak az a bizonyos nap járt a fejében. Pedig tudta, hogy szüksége van a pihenésre, hiszen a holnap még csak el sem kezdődött.

A kis csapat másnap a reggelinél találkozott újra. Mindegyikőjük rendelt valamit, Allen jó szokásához híven megdöbbentette a konyhafőnököt. Mikor már majdnem mindenki a teáját iszogatta, Lavi odafordult Larához:

- Nos, akkor mondanál nekünk valamit erről az Ártatlanságról? Nem sok mindent tudtunk meg róla eddig.

- Persze – tette le a bögréjét Lara – na akkor, hol is kezdjem…

Allen és Crowley végre befejezték az evést.

Szóval – kezdte a lány összeszedve a gondolatait – a faluban, van egy ősrégi Mária szobor. Még azokból az időkből származik, amikor elterjedt a világon a kereszténység. Ez a szobor az elsők között született meg, és nagy hatalmat és erőt tulajdonítottak neki.

Miféle erőt? – szólt közbe Crowley.

Varázserőt – nézett fel rá Lara – pontosabban, gyógyító varázserőt. Mindenki, aki beteg volt, és imádkozott a szoborhoz, meggyógyult, bármi is volt a baja.

Ez egy kicsit abszurdnak hangzik – csóválta a fejét Lavi – úgy értem, ha ez tényleg igaz, akkor miért nem használták fel ezt az erőt különböző világjárványoknál?

A szobor csak azoknak működött, akik őszintén hittek is benne – Lara kicsit megborzongott – de akik érdekből fordultak hozzá, vagy el akarták tulajdonítani, azokat megölte.

Micsoda? – köpte ki innivalóját Allen – de hát… na várj. Ha ez tényleg igaz, akkor ha azt vesszük, mi is el akarjuk tulajdonítani, nem? Akkor minket is meg fog ölni?

Ne aggódj – felelt rá Lara – itt jövök én a képbe. Anno megtanítottak nekem egy varázsigét, ami talán most működni fog. Na meg, nekem most sérült az Ártatlanságom. Ha a varázsige nem is jön be, talán nekem lesz egy kis hasznom belőle, és megúszom a hónapnyi lábadozást a főhadiszálláson.

Nem akarok vészmadár lenni – nyelt egyet Crowley – de mi van akkor, ha egyik lehetőség sem fog bejönni?

Akkor…

Ilyen nem lesz! – csattant fel Kanda, többiek nem kis meglepetésére.

Lara, ha nem túl tapló a kérdés, de mikor sérült meg az Ártatlanságod? – fordult a lányhoz Lavi – vagy hogyan?

Lara nagyot nyelt. Ha azt veszed – gondolta magában - meg van rá az esély, hogy tudják, elvégre az ilyennek a híre hamar lábra kel.

Körülbelül fél éve… Volt egy kisebb összetűzésem… egy Noéval. Kicsit taccsra vágott. Hogy őszinte legyek, majdnem meghaltam – sütötte le a szemét Lara – de ha nem gond, ebbe ne menjünk bele.

Allen és Lavi lopva nézett egymásra. Szóval mégis igaz lenne? Tényleg Lara lenne a Vörös Kaszás?

- De miért vagy itt? – bukott ki a kérdés Crowleyból, aki mit sem sejtett erről az egészről – úgy értem, nem kellene a főhadiszálláson pihenned, és hagyni, hogy meggyógyítsanak?

Jól vagyok – szögezte le Lara, bár ezzel magát is bíztatni próbálta– a fő cél, hogy megszerezzük azt az Ártatlanságot, mielőtt a Gróf tenné rá a kezét. Ha sikerül neki egy gazdatestet találnunk, akkor még sokat segíthet a Rendnek.

Logikus érv, de mégis mivel fog ez járni? Főleg, ha a Gróf is tudomást szerzett már erről, ami valljuk be, igencsak valószínű.

Ne vesztegessük az időt – állt fel végül Kanda.

Igaza van – mondta Lara. – Irány a templom. Minél hamarabb elvégezzük a dolgunkat, annál hamarabb jutunk haza.

Akkor hajrá – pattantak fel a többiek is, és nekivágtak az erdőnek.

Hamar elérték a templomot. Csendes volt és nyugodt, bár Allen szeme jelzett pár 1es szintű démont a környéken, de úgy döntöttek, addig nem támadnak, amíg rájuk nem támadnak.

Kanda végig szorosan Lara mellett haladt. Laviék is rajta tartották a szemüket, amitől a lány kicsit zavarba jött.

Akkor hát, nyissunk be – és egy mozdulattal Lavi belökte az ajtót.

Az egész egy nagy teremből állt, a közepén a szoborral. Körülötte padok, biztosan azoknak, akik imádkozni jöttek hozzá. A falon különböző képek és domborművek lógtak a szentekről, és tetteikről. Mind az ötűket elkapta valami furcsa bizsergés. Lara nehezebben vette a levegőt.

Jól vagy? – tette a vállára a kezét Kanda, arcán azért látszott az aggódás halvány jele.

Jól… - jött a kicsit se meggyőző válasz – Nos akkor, kívánjatok sok szerencsét.

Itt maradunk, de ha bármi történik, szobor ide vagy oda, közbelépünk – mondta Kanda, és a fiúk rábólintottak.

A lány vett egy mély lélegzetet, és elindult a szobor felé. Megpróbált mindent kizárni a fejéből, csak a feladatára koncentrálni. Odaért.

*Kérlek szépen, bízz meg bennem…*

A fiúk csak annyit hallottak, hogy Lara elkezdett valamit kántálni, majd egy kis fénycsóva jelent meg a szobor körül, ami egyre nagyobb lett. Végül annyira megnőtt, hogy az egész termet elvakította a fény. Amilyen gyorsan kezdődött, olyan gyorsan fejeződött is be. Eltelt pár perc, mire a fiúk rendesen látni tudtak. Kanda volt az első, aki futva indult meg középre. Lara eszméletlenül hevert a földön. Többiek is hozzájuk rohantak.

- Még lélegzik – állapította meg Lavi, mindenki nagy megkönnyebbülésére.

- De hol van az Ártatlanság? – nézett körbe Allen.

A szobor darabokban hevert a földön, de Ártatlanságnak semmi nyoma.

- Lehet, hogy … - hagyta nyitva a kérdést Lavi. Larára nézett.

- Ráérünk később találgatni – fogta meg az ájult lányt Kanda – Húzzunk innen, mielőtt a falusiak ránk találnak.

Többiek bólintottak. Már indultak is volna, de…

Ördögűzők, jó újra látni titeket! – csendült fel egy hang az ajtóból.

Mindenki összerezzent, és a hang felé néztek. Az ajtóban ott állt Tyki Mikk és Road Camelot.

Ti meg mi a francot kerestek itt? – kiabálta Kanda, akaratlanul is közelebb húzva magához Larát.

Csak ne ilyen hevesen, ördögűző – nevetett Road – az Ártatlanságért jöttünk, de ha már ti is itt vagytok, játszunk!

Azzal Road csettintett egyet, és az egész terem elsötétült. Megjelentek kedvenc gyertyái és még egy halomnyi démon is ráadásnak.

Nos, odaadjátok az Ártatlanságot, vagy öljünk meg titeket, és úgy vegyük el? – kérdezte Road.

Itt nem mi leszünk azok, akiknek baja fog esni – kiabálta Lavi, mire mindegyikőjük aktiválta az Ártatlanságát.

Ekkor Tyki szeme megakadt valakin. Egy hosszú, barna hajú lányon, akivel már egyszer találkozott.

Nocsak, nocsak – mosolyra húzódott a szája – csak nem Lara Tiedoll fekszik ott ájultan?

Semmi közöd hozzá – markolta meg Kanda Mugent.

Oh Road, azt hiszem, tudok egy jó kis játékot – nevezett fel Tyki.

Dejóóó. ^^ -ujjongott Road.

Démonok – parancsolta Tyki – elfogni őket, a lányt pedig hozzátok nekem!

Azzal vagy ezer akuma indult meg a srácok fele, amikkel még ők sem bírhattak. Minden elsötétült.

Ahh, fejhasogatás. Ébredezés. Hol vagyok? Istenem de fáj…

Allen volt az utolsó, aki magához tért. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rendesen látott, majd körbe nézett. Mind a négyen a falhoz voltak láncolva, mellettük démonok álltak őrséget, Kanda és Lavi az Ártatlanságuktól tisztes távolságban. De várjunk csak, hol van Lara? Ugye nem…?

Alleeeeeeen! – vigyorgott az arcába Road.

Road, ne szórakozz már – rivallt rá Tyki – inkább mutasd be nekik az új játszótársukat, ha már nagy nehezen felébredtek!

Igaz is – vigyorgott Road – akkor drága ördögűzők, engedjétek meg, hogy bemutassam Tiedoll tábornokotok egyetlen pici unokáját, Lara Tiedollt! – ezzel a terem egy távolabbi pontjába mutatott.

Mind a négyen odanéztek, és megdermedtek a látványtól. Ott állt Lara, teljesen megváltozva, és nem csak az idióta ruha miatt, amit Road ráadott. Ott állt tudatlanul, kifejezéstelen arccal, haja begöndörítve, mint valami babának, szeme teljesen fekete volt. A hátán pedig… egy óriási kasza.

A Vörös Kaszás –suttogta elhaló hangon Lavi.

Kanda próbált kiszabadulni, de ezzel csak nagyobb sérüléseket okozott magának. De nem érdekeltél a fizikai sebek, sokkal fontosabbak voltak a lelkiek… Az nem lehet, hogy Lara…

Azért ez a név nem csak az ő érdeme – szólalt meg Tyki – Ha ott Európában nem küldöm a halál szélére, akkor nem szabadul el az Ártatlansága, és nem pusztítja el azt az egész démon – várost. Én is éppen hogy csak megúsztam – ezzel egy nagyot szívott a cigijébe.

Na meg – folytatta, kifújva a füstöt – ha akkor nem erősködik, hogy megöljön, mint annak idején Daisya Barry barátotok, akkor most nem lenne sérült az Ártatlansága és nem használnánk fel arra, hogy megöljünk titeket.

Már mégis hogy használnátok? – üvöltötte Kanda.

Drágaságom, ha nem vetted volna észre, a kis barátnődet teljesen az irányításom alá vontam – mondta Road – Talán lenne esélye ellenállni, ha kiheverte volna a múltkori találkozásukat Tykivel, de sem az elméje, sem a szíve, sem az Ártatlansága nincs jó állapotban.

És úgy gondoljátok, hogy mi ezt csak így hagyni fogjuk? – Allenen volt most a sor.

Kénytelenek lesztek – vigyorgott Tyki – hát nem szuper? Ártatlanságért jöttünk, helyette pedig ilyen mókát kaptunk.

De ne aggódjatok – vette át a szót Road – amint végzett veletek, önmagával is fog.

Mindannyiukat elkapta a félelem, az aggodalom, és az idegesség keveréke. Nem lesz ez így jó… Valahogy segítenünk kell Larának…

Most pedig én kicsi bábom – szólt hűvösen Road – ÖLDD MEG ŐKET!

És Lara már fogta is a kaszáját, és rugaszkodott el…

Lara kinyitotta a szemét. Minden fekete volt körülötte, nem értette, hol van, vagy mi ez.

Talán meghaltam? Ilyen lenne a halál? – tűnődött.

Hirtelen gyereknevetést hallott a háta mögül. Megfordult. Nem akart hinni a szemének. Ott látta magát a 8. születésnapján, Kandával, Daisyával, Marieval, és a nagyapjával. Épp az ebédhez készülődtek, amikor Kanda odament hozzá, letett egy kis dobozt elé, és továbbállt. A dobozban egy karkötő volt, gyöngyökből fűzve. Meg akarta köszönni a fiúnak, de ő addigra már morcosan továbbállt. Ekkor Daisya lépett oda hozzá, egy puszit nyomva neki, majd rögtön összekócolta a lány haját, mire Lara felugrott, és már csikizte is a fiút. Nagyapja és Marie ezt már észre sem vették, hiszen ez már mindennapos volt náluk.

A régi családom…

És megint minden elsötétült.

A következő, amit látott, az egy égő város volt, telis tele démonokkal… Félig ájultan feküdt a földön, mellette a kaszája, mondhatni darabjaiban. Fölötte Tyki Mikk szívta a cigijét. Káros szenvedély.

- Nos, drága ördögűző, ideje meghalni – szólt a Noé, eldobva a cigi csikkjét.

De Lara nem akart meghalni. Most látta csak, mik suhantak át akkor az agyán, a gyerekkora, a pillanat, mikor megtudta, hogy Daisya halott, a sok harc, a magány, annak a bizonyos személynek a hiánya…

Még látta, mikor akkori önmaga megfogja utolsó erejével a kaszáját, ahogy az Ártatlansága reagál az érzéseire, gondolataira, és elszabadul a pokol.

A következő kép, egy nagy üres szoba. Fején borogatás, nyakig betakarva, a hideg rázza, a levegőt nehezen veszi, láza már meghaladta a 40 fokot is. Egy idős házaspár találta meg félholtan, hazavitték, és most próbálják megmenteni az életét. Fél év alatt épült fel, tudott szólni a Rendnek hogy még él, és tudta elhagyni a kis házat. Az öreg házaspárt nagyon megszerette, köszönetet mondott nekik és megígértették vele, hogy majd sokszor jön látogatóba.

Képszakadás.

Egy sötét utcán áll. Az eső kezdett szemeregni.

És mégis mit képzelsz? – ordította egy fiú – Nem adsz hírt magadról évekig, aztán egyszer csak megjelensz sérült Ártatlansággal, hogy védjünk meg?

Velem ne beszélj ilyen hangerővel! – csattant fel a lány – Nem mintha te annyira törődtél volna velem! Egyszer sem kerestél! Most meg vágod a fapofát, aztán csak így rám rontasz!

Daisyát megölték, még a halálhírére sem reagáltál! Tiedoll tábornok se tudott rólad semmit! Mindenki a Gróf ellen küzdött Edoban, a főhadiszállást megtámadták, neked pedig se híred, de hamvad nem volt! – folytatta Kanda ugyanazzal a hangerővel.

Szerinted nem adtam volna hírt magamról, ha tudtam volna? Szerinted nem gyászoltam meg Daisyát? Szerinted nem segítettem volna a Rendnek, ha tudtam volna? – felelte könnyekkel küzdve Lara.

Kanda most döbbent rá, hogy talán kissé elvetette a sulykot.

Nagyra becsült munkamániás érzelmeket nem kimutató ördögűző úr, akarja tudni, hogy hol voltam? – folytatta Lara, most már teljes teret adva a könnyeinek – valahol Európában feküdtem félholtan, 42 fokos lázzal, hallucinálva, egy idős házaspár házában, mert majdnem megölt egy Noé!

Kandábal megállt a vér.

Sőt – kelt ki magából jobban Lara – inkább majdnem a saját Ártatlanságom nyírt ki! És képzeld, minden nap vártam, hogy valaki majd rám találjon! Hogy majd vagy te, vagy Papa, vagy Marie vagy valaki a Rendtől rám talál! De senki se jött… Senki… Tudod milyen érzés az, amikor tudatosul benned, hogy senkit se érdekelsz? - és ezzel Lara a földre rogyott. Arcát kezébe temette, és sírt.

Kanda csak állt. Hibásnak érezte magát. Mindvégig azt hitte, hogy a lány direkt nem jelentkezett, és haragudott rá, fel sem merült benne, hogy baja esett volna. Összeszedte magát, karjaiba vette a még mindig zokogó lányt, és visszaindultak a szállásra.

Ismét sötétség.

Ez a hely volt Lara tudatalattija. Annak is az a része, ahova Road sem tudott bejutni.

Lara csak maga elé meredt. Valahol a távolban két zölden világító fényt látott. Elindult feléjük. Ahogy közelebb ért, az egyikbe felfedezte régi kaszáját. Elmosolyodott, még a nagyanyjától örökölte. Ő mesélte neki azt is, hogy ez a kasza még régen a nagy múltú fegyverkészítőé, Immodéjé volt. Ezért nevezte a kaszát Immode kaszájának. Az ő régi jó fegyvere. Akármennyire is tartották borzalmasnak ezt a fegyvert az emberek, ő nagyon is imádta.

A másik fény is egy Ártatlanság volt, ami szép lassan összefonódott Immodeval, rendbe rakva a sérüléseit. Miután azzal végzett, a lány szívét célozta meg magának.

Lara melegséget érzett és szeretetet. Óriási nagy megkönnyebbülést, és bátorságot. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

Hát így döntöttetek? – mosolygott – Köszönöm. Remélem, nem fogok csalódást okozni.

Megfogta régi, hőn szeretett kaszáját.

Akkor hát, harcra fel.

De most felcsendült egy hang.

ÖLDD MEG ŐKET, KIS BÁBOM!

És Lara tudta, hogy itt az idő.

Daisya, akkor is bebizonyítom, hogy vagyok olyan jó, mint te. Remélem, büszke leszel rám, papa. Kanda, ha ezt túlélem, újra hordani fogom a karkötőt. Marie, remélem, fogom még hallani a hárfajátékod… De most, indulnom kell.

És Lara már fogta is a kaszáját, és rugaszkodott el…

Meg fogunk halni – nyugtázta le Lavi komikusan – itt a vég. De legalább egy szemre való lány nyír ki.

Fogd már be! – csattant fel Kanda – Ki kell szabadulnunk és segíteni Larának.

Ne aggódj ördögűző – nevetett Road – Lara azzal fog a leghamarabb végezni, akit a legjobban szeret. Veled.

Mindannyian meghökkentek. Allennek igaza volt, valami anno volt köztük. Nem, nem lehet veszve minden. De mégis, ha Lara tényleg nem épült fel teljesen a múltkori csatájuk óta…

A lány most célba vette Kandát. Kaszáját magasra emelte, szemébe nem látszott kegyelem. Kanda agyán csak egy dolog futott végig, hogy hogy lehetett ekkora vadbarom… Ha újrakezdhetné…

Lara odaért, és lesújtott. Allenék becsukták a szemüket. Kanda várta a képszakadást, vagy valami óriási fájdalmat, de semmi. Kinyitotta a szemét. Nem akart hinni neki. A többiek is lassan odanéztek.

Ott állt előtte a lány, akit már gyerekkora óta ismer, egy idióta Noé ruhában, éjfekete szemekkel, és… mosolyogva. Fegyverét a Kandát felügyelő démonba mélyesztve.

Nem csak ő lepődött meg így. Allenék köpni, nyelni nem tudtak. Road is idegesen csattant fel.

Te idióta báb, mit csinálsz? Az ördögűzőket kellene kinyírnod, nem az én drága démonjaim!

Nem… vagyok… idióta – kezdett magához térni Lara – És nem… vagyok… a bábod.

Kaszáját kihúzta a démonból, és ugyanazzal a mozdulattal eldobta, mint valami bumerángot. A kasza sorban fejezte le a fiúk mellett álló démonokat, meg, még amit az útjába került. Egy szolid kört téve érkezett meg újra gazdája kezébe.

A nevem – fordult meg Lara – Lara Tiedoll, a Tiedoll csapat tagja, a Fekete Rend ördögűzője.

Tyki elnevette magát:

Mi van kislány, egyszer nem volt elég? Harcolni akarsz? De figyelmeztetlek, most komolyan megöllek!

Sok sikert hozzá – mosolygott a lány, majd Allenékhez fordult – lefoglalnátok a többit? Még van egy randim Tyki Mikkel.

A fiúk zavartan bólintottak. Nehezen fogták fel, most tulajdon képen mi is történt.

- Road, meghagyom neked akkor a fiúkat, enyém ez a kis szajha – mondta Tyki.

- Vigyázz kit hívsz annak – mosolygott továbbra is Lara – még ez a szajha elbánik veled.

- Azt majd még meglátjuk drágám – húzódott Tyki szája is mosolyra. Megidézte Tease-t.

- Ártatlanság, szólítalak! – hunyta be a szemét Lara. Fény gyúlt körülötte, szeme színe visszakapta eredeti zöld csillogását, haja tűzvörösre váltott, kaszája új alakot vett fel, sokkal nagyobbat és erősebbet, mint eddig bármikor.

Kanda csak bámulta a lányt. Ott állt előtte, a Vörös Kaszás. Olyan csodálatos és gyönyörű volt, de ugyanakkor hátborzongató is. Ez tette őt olyan kecsessé és elragadóvá.

Kanda, térj észhez – vágta hozzá Lavi Mugent – nyírjuk ki ezeket minél hamarabb, hogy aztán tudjunk Larának segíteni.

Ne aggódjatok – mondta Tyki – hamar végzek vele, most nem baltázom úgy el, mint a múltkor.

Én se fogom – jött rá Larától a felelet.

És ezzel megindult a kíméletlen harc.

Crowley csak úgy falta a démonokat, Lavi is döngölte őket a földbe, és Kanda is darabolta ketté őket. Volt pár necces helyzet, de azokat sikeresen kivédték. Road inkább Allennel szórakozott, aki felettébb örült ennek a törődésnek.

Kanda mindig lopva nézte Larát, hogy harcol a lány, és ez párszor majdnem a nyakába is került.

Ugyan Kanda – szólt oda neki Crowley – Lara ügyes lány, nem lesz baj!

Kuro – channak igaza van! – kiáltott oda Lavi is – most az a legtöbb, amit tehetünk, hogy elintézzük ezeket a dögöket.

Kanda tudta, hogy a fiúknak igazuk van, de mégis félt attól, hogy Larának valami baja esik.

Pedig a lány ügyesen harcolt, sokkal jobban, mint eddig bármikor, és ez Tykinek is feltűnt.

Látom sokkal jobb lettél utolsó találkozásunk óta – jegyezte meg, kitérve egy vágás elől.

Igyekeztem – felelte Lara rezzenéstelen arccal.

Hát igen, gondolom volt rá időd. Végül is fél év hosszú is tud lenni, főleg ha még a barátaid se keresnek. – merengett Tyki.

Hát nem volt a legrövidebb, az biztos – mosolygott Lara. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy Tyki honnan szedi mindezt, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy biztos Road turkált az agyában.

„Nocsak, tényleg ennyire nyugodt lenne? – tűnődött Tyki – pedig ha sikerülni kihoznom a sodrából, sokat segítene a helyzeten."

Rossz lehetett egyedül – próbálkozott tovább, miközben Lara sikeresen tért ki egy támadása alól – még a nagyapád se keresett, hát milyen dolog ez a részéről?

Biztos volt jobb dolga is, hiszen nem pesztrálhat engem örökké – noha Lara kezdett bedühödni, tudta, hogy most nem szabad elveszteni a fejét, hiszen múltkor is ezzel járta meg.

De hogy még a szívszerelmed sem keresett…

Lara erre a mondatra megállt, és Kandára pillantott, aki épp akkor végzett egy démonnal. Kanda is ránézett.

Tyki ezt kihasználva, megidézve egy kardot a lány felé indult. Kanda próbálta figyelmeztetni, de már késő volt, a Noé átszúrta Lara mellkasán a kardot. A lány vért köpött.

Kanda el akart felé indulni, hogy segítsen, de Road démonjai megállították. Tyki kihúzta kardját a lányból és még mielőtt összeesett volna, magához szorította.

Látod, mondtam, hogy én nyerek, drágám – suttogta a lány fülébe – esélyed se volt. De talán megkegyelmezek, ha biztosítanál nekem egy forró éjszakát, hiszen én is félig ember vagyok – és ezzel belecsókolt Lara nyakába.

Mind a négy srácnak egyszerre borult el az agya. Noha nem hallották, hogy Tyki mit mond Larának, de eleve dühítette őket a látvány, amit művel. Kanda egyre jobban kikelt magából.

Úgy gondolod? – nézett fel Tykire a lány, szemében nyoma sem volt félelemnek – szeretnél valami forrót?

A lány felemelte karjait, szorosan magához ölelve Tykit.

- Hadd biztosítsak neked egy forró éjszakát most – súgta Tyki fülébe Lara – Ártatlanság, szólítalak, Egyes kioldás!

Tyki hirtelen maró fájdalmat érzett a testén. Nem értette, mi ez, de egyre jobban égette.

Mit művelsz te velem? – lökte el magától Larát, akin már nyoma sem volt a szúrt sebnek.

Értem már… - hüledezett – az az Ártatlanság… az a gyógyító Ártatlanság, amiért jöttünk… Te lettél a gazdateste!

A lány csak mosolygott. Road és a fiúk erre felkapták a fejüket, alig akarták elhinni, amit hallottak. Lara a kaszájáért nyúlt.

- Te átkozott ku… - mordult rá Tyki.

- Ártatlanság, második kioldás!

Ezzel még nagyobb fájdalom lett úrrá a Noén.

Remélem, fáj annyira, mint amennyire Daisyának fájt anno – hallotta valahol a lány hangját – Ártatlanság, har… - de nem tudta befejezni, mert Road rárontott.

A lányt váratlanul érte, így elvesztette újdonsült Ártatlansága felett az irányítást, de Road második támadását már kivédte.

- Te hülye ribanc, mit művelsz az én Tykimmel? – hördült rá.

- Ő kért tőlem egy forró estét – jött rá a gúnyos válasz a lánytól, aki már kezdte elveszteni az egyensúlyát, ez a két Ártatlanság használat nagyon kimerítette.

Road Tyki mellé ugrott, és ajtót nyitott maguknak.

Démonok, vissza! – kiáltott vissza az ajtóból – Ti pedig ne lélegezzetek fel, mert még találkozunk! – vetette oda az ördögűzőknek, ezzel eltűntek.

A nagy sötét szoba eltűnt, és valahol az erdő közepén találták magukat, nem messze a templomtól.

Lavi eszmélt fel először:

Azt hiszem, ezt megúsztuk.

Rázós egy kör volt – helyeselt Crowley.

Egy démon sincs a környéken – nyugtázta le Allen.

Saj.. sajnálom… - hallatszott Lara elcsukló hangja – ez mind.. az én hibám volt… - és ezzel összerogyott, de még mielőtt a földre esett volna, Kanda elkapta. Lara elájult.

Mind a négyen egymásra néztek. Nem értették, Lara mit sajnál, hiszen ez egyáltalán nem az ő hibája, ő volt ma a legnagyobb hős.

Menjünk vissza a faluba, és hívjuk fel Komuit – szólalt meg végül Allen – aztán irány haza, azt hiszem ezek után nem fog ártani a pihenés.

A többiek bólintottak. Visszaindultak a faluba.

A londoni vonat nemrég futott ki az állomástól. Allen felhívta Komuit, elmondta neki mi történt, bár nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a felügyelő meg volt – e lepve vagy sem, mindenesetre aggódás hallatszott a hangjából. Meghagyta nekik, hogy siessenek vissza, Larára nagyon vigyázzanak, hagyják sokat pihenni, ha pedig felmenne a láza, próbálják borogatással levinni.

Noha amikor Lara elájult az erdőben, még semmi hőemelkedés nem mutatkozott nála, mire beértek a faluba, rázta a hideg, és a homloka is meleg lett. Az első londoni vonatra felszálltak, nem akartak kockáztatni.

A Rend lefoglalt nekik két fülkét. Az egyikben Lavi, Allen és Crowley vitatták meg a napi eseményeket, a másikban Larát fektették le, Kanda vigyázott rá.

Kanda csak nézte a lányt, olykor kicserélte a borogatását. Szegény még két pokróc alatt is nagyon remegett. A fiú utálta a tehetetlenséget, hogy nem tudott segíteni neki. Pedig, ez lehet, hogy az ő hibája…

Arra a bizonyos napra gondolt, amikor minden elkezdődött, és egyben mindennek vége lett. Minden éjjel, amióta Larával külön váltak az útjaik, minden éjjel lefuttatta magában azt a napot, és átkozta magát minden egyes alkalommal.

Lara most mocorogni kezdett, mire Kanda gyorsan mellé ugrott. A lány nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de arca egyre jobban eltorzult, látszott rajta, hogy rosszat álmodik.

Kanda… - szólalt meg álmában – miért… ne hagyj itt… Kanda…

Kanda letérdelt mellé, végigsimította a lány arcát, majd megfogta a kezét.

Itt vagyok – mondta, noha tudta, hogy a lány nincs teljesen magánál – és most már melletted is maradok, ne aggódj.

És ő sem hitte volna, de mintha Lara megértette volna. Megnyugodott, és a hideg se rázta már annyira. Kanda felsóhajtott.

A vonat lassan zötyögött tovább. Az az egy óra, mire elérték Londont, egy évnek is beillett.

Az állomáson már várták őket. A nővérek azonnal kezelésbe vették Larát, és a fiúkat is letámadták apróbb sérüléseik miatt, noha ők mondták, hogy nincs semmi bajuk, és koncentráljanak inkább a lányra.

Mikor felértek a főhadiszállásra, mind a 4 srácot Komui hívatta azonnali jelentésre. A fiúk beszámoltak részletesen az elmúlt 1-2 napról. Komui összefont karral, komoly arccal hallgatta végig. Mikor a többiek a végeztek a meséléssel, bólintott egyet és felsóhajtott.

Örülök, hogy nem esett bajotok – mondta – és Lara is viszonylag jól van. Hevlaska megvizsgálta, a kasza – féle Ártatlansága átalakult, noha nem olyan látványosan, mint például Allané vagy Lenalee-é, de sokkal erősebb lett, mint eddig volt. A másik Ártatlanságnak pedig valóban ő lett a gazdateste. A láza is ezért van, mert a teste most szokik hozzá. A beszámolótokból azt szűrtem le, hogy a saját fizikai sérüléseit tudja gyógyítani, de többet és biztosat csak azután fogunk megtudni, miután felébredt és rendbe jött teljesen, ami egy elég hosszú folyamat lesz.

Egyet mondj meg Komui – szólalt meg Lavi – miért nem mondtad, hogy ki Lara valójában? Úgy értem, hogy mi történt vele.

Ő kért meg rá. Pontosabban a tábornok úr. Azt mondta, hogy ismeri az unokáját, akinek nagyon rosszul estek a Mende- mondák. Meg szerette volna őt védeni az előítéletektől. Ezért küldtünk még is titeket, mert reméltem, hogyha ki is derül az egész, ti nem vesztitek el a fejeteket. Nem tudom mennyire hallottátok azt a történetet, hogy egy lány varázserejével megkínzott és hamuvá változtatott egy egész falut. Ugye a normális emberek nem tudták, hogy itt egy démon faluról volt szó. – jött rá a válasz.

Komui, azt megkérdezhetem, hogy Lara hogy élte túl? – szólalt meg most Crowley.

Mi se tudjuk pontosan – állt fel a székéből a felügyelő – miután a fürkészek jelentették az esetet, odaküldtünk pár embert, de csak a romokat látták, túlélőt nem találtak.

És ezt nekem úgy mégis mikor szándékoztatok megmondani? – csattant fel most Kanda.

Megértem, hogy mérges vagy Kanda, de Tiedoll tábornok döntött így – sütötte le a szemét Komui– épp küldetésen voltál, és úgy vélte jobb, ha még nem tudod. De el akartuk mondani…

Igen, el akartátok? Mégis mikor? Hány hónap is telt el azóta? - üvöltötte Kanda. Felkelt, és indult kifele.

Most meg hova mész? – kiabált utána Allen.

A gyengélkedőre – hangzott a rövid válasz, és ezzel Kanda el is tűnt.

Megértem, hogy így ki van akadva – szólalt meg Lavi – én is ki lennék.

És mi lett utána, Komui? – fordult vissza az ajtótól Crowley.

Ja igen – szedte össze a gondolatait Komui – az esetet követő pár hónap után, egy idős hölgy hívta fel a Rendet. Közölte, hogy találtak egy lányt, aki súlyos sérülésekkel küzd, és csak most tért annyira magához, hogy egy telefonszámot el tudjon mondani. A személyleírása illett Larára, így Tiedoll tábornok rögtön útnak indult. Valóban Lara volt az. Mivel az állapota nagyon labilis volt, nem hozhattuk ide, mert nem tudtuk, kibírná – e az utat. Az idős házaspár vállalta, hogy meggyógyítja őt. Az öregasszony bábának, vagy gyógyítónak vallotta magát. És azt hiszem, ezt a címet ki is érdemelte.

Vannak még csodák – mosolygott Crowley.

Bizony vannak – helyeselt Komui – az idős házaspár mesélt Larának is a szoborról. Ő erősködött, hogy utána jár. De nem engedtük egyedül, ezért küldtünk oda titeket. Tudtuk, hogy Lara testileg rendbe jött, de azt is, hogy az Ártatlansága megsérült.

De gondolom csak azért se akart visszajönni, akármennyire is erősködtetek – vigyorgott Lavi.

Ahogy mondod – mosolygott Komui is.

Egyet árulj még el Komui – szólt közbe elmerengve Allen – mi köti össze ennyire Kandát és Larát?

Talán a világ legkifürkészhetetlenebb érzése – hallatszott egy férfihang az ajtóból, mire mindannyian odanéztek.

Az ajtóban ott állt Froi Tiedoll tábornok.

Elnézést a késésért – lépett be a szobába a tábornok – de késett a vonatom. Egyből Larához akartam menni, de Lenalee mondta, hogy Kanda épp ott van, így lehet nem szerencsés most odamennem.

Foglaljon helyet tábornok, örülök, hogy megérkezett – mutatott a fotelre Komui.

Köszönöm, köszönöm.

Milyen érzésre tetszett gondolni, tábornok úr? – hajolt előre Lavi a kíváncsiságtól fűtve – a szerelemre?

Talán igen, talán nem – mosolygott - mindenesetre amióta találkoztak, van köztük valami, amit csak ők tudnak pontosan, hogy mi is.

Uram, ha nem lenne túl tapintatlan a kérés, mesélne Laráék gyerekkoráról? – kérdezte Allen.

Nos, tekintve, hogy Larához még egy ideig nem tudok majd menni Kanda miatt, és ha nem mondjátok el nekik, talán mesélhetek.

A fiúk behelyezkedtek a mesedélutánhoz. A tábornok rákezdett:

- Larát 3 éves korában vettük magunkhoz, a szüleit egy akuma ölte meg. A nevemre vettem, és megboldogult feleségemmel neveltük őt. Miután Liza is meghalt, a pici örökölte az Ártatlanságát. Szerettem volna, ha Lara a démon világtól mentesen nő fel, de hát nem tehettem mást.

Itt egy kis szünetet tartott, majd megtörölve a szemét, folytatta:

Városról városra jártunk, hiszen végeznem kellett a küldetésem. Így találtunk rá Daisyára is. Kezdettől fogva marták egymást, de Lara mégis bátyjának tekintette a fiút, Daisya pedig a húgának Larát. Mit mondhatnék, nehéz volt velük, azok a sok csínytevések – csóválta a fejét a tábornok, mire a többiek elmosolyodtak.

Rá nem sokra, Marie is hozzánk szegődött, aztán az ázsiai részleg rám bízta Kandát is.

Lenalee jött be most, kávét nyújtott át a többieknek, majd leült Allen mellé.

Csínytevések, harcok, civakodások, bevetések, és hosszú évek alatt cseperedtek fel. Egy napon viszont utasítást kaptam a Rendtől, hogy abba kell hagynom a pesztrálásukat, ideje, hogy vérbeli ördögűzőkké váljanak, így el kellett küldenem őket a főhadiszállásra, rám pedig új feladat várt. Amennyire tudom, Daisya Marivel, Lara pedig többé-kevésbé Kandával maradt.

De hát akkor csak történt valami kettejük között, ha végül is külön váltak, nem? – kérdezte Lavi.

Igen, történt is – állt fel a tábornok, és sétálgatni kezdett a szobában. – Lara időközben jóba lett egy átlagos férfival a városból. A fiú belé szeretett, és meg is kérte a kezét.

Micsoda ? – hüledeztek a fiúk – akkor Lara most…?

Nem – mosolygott Tiedoll – Lara nemet mondott. Erre a fiú annyira elvesztette a fejét, hogy rátámadt Larára a nyílt utcán. Kanda hűtötte le a férfiút. Aztán pedig Larával is nekiállt ordibálni, hogyan lehetett ekkora idióta, hogy ilyenekkel egyáltalán szóba állt. Larának ez az egész nagyon rosszul esett, ott helyben felpofozta Kandát, és eltűnt.

Nekünk meghagyta – vette át a szót Komui – hogy ezentúl saját útját járja, Kandáról hallani sem akar többet, és a főhadiszállásra is csak szükség esetén jön vissza.

A tábornok bólintott.

- Néha beszéltünk, megnyugtatott, hogy jól van, és nincs semmi baja. Kanda szokásosan pufogott magában, minden a szokásos kerékvágásban ment. De egyszer Lara nem jelentkezett. Azt mondta, hogy Európába megy egy küldetésre, de aztán hosszú ideig nem adott hírt magáról. Elkezdtem aggódni érte, mert ilyet sose csinált. Mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy elérjen. Hát főleg a szívroham jött rám, mikor hallottam a Vörös Kaszás történetét.

- És innen már tudjátok – fejezte be végül Komui.

A többiek egy ideig bámultak maguk elé, fura volt mindezt elképzelniük. Végül felálltak, illedelmesen megköszönték a történetet, és mindenki elindult a saját szobájába pihenni. Egyedül Komui, a tábornok és Lenalee maradt a szobában.

- Lenalee – fordult a húgához a felügyelő. – lemennél Kandáért a gyengélkedőbe? Lenne számotokra egy feladatom.

- Persze bátyus, repülök – és azzal már ott se volt.

- Mit fogok én kapni – sóhajtott Tiedoll – Kanda dühösen rosszabb, mint egy seregnyi démon.

- Talán lehiggadt már – mondta Komui komoly arccal, de a tábornok hasonlatán akaratlanul is elmosolyodott.

Kanda Lara ágya mellett ült egy kis széken. Igaz, a lánynak lejjebb ment a láza, de még mindig nem volt jól teljesen. A nővérek nem tudtak vele mit kezdeni, hiszen ez az egész Lara szervezetén múlt.

Lenalee megállt az ajtóban, és egy pillanatig nézte őket. Azóta ismerte őket, mióta a Rendhez jöttek, és mind a kettejüket nagyon szerette. Sajnálta, mikor Lara úgy döntött, hogy elmegy, hiszen nagyon jól megértették egymást és jó barátnők voltak.

Kanda – szólalt most meg – Komui és Tiedoll tábornok várnak.

Nem érek most rá – mordult fel Kanda.

Kérlek Kanda, azt mondták, hogy sürgős – tette rá a kezét a fiú vállára. – Kérlek.

Kanda kénytelen – kelletlen beleegyezett és elindultak az iroda felé, ahol már várták őket.

Itt vagyok – lépett be. Eldöntötte, hogy nincs most kedve jelenetet rendezni, mondják el, amit akarnak, és már megy is vissza Larához.

Lenne számotokra egy feladatunk – kezdte Komui.

Felejts el, én most nem mozdulok Lara mellől. – szögezte le Kanda.

Pedig pont miatta kellene megtenned – vette most át a szót a tábornok. – Bár Lara állapota javult, a nővérek nem tudnak neki jobban segíteni. Nehéz idők állnak előtte.

Mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni? – kérdezte Kanda.

El kellene mennetek ahhoz az idős hölgyhöz, aki Larát anno megmentette. Úgy hisszük, hogy a Rendnek is nagy szüksége lenne rá, de most mindenekelőtt Larának. – tért végül a tárgyra Komui.

A fürkészek nem tudnák elhozni?

Az túl kockázatos. Szeretnénk, ha ti ketten mennétek el érte. – válaszolta Tiedoll.

Jól kitaláltátok – adta be a derekát Kanda, de tekintete még mindig haragos volt. – Indulhatunk? – nézett végül Lenalee-ra.

Már hozom is a cuccom, az ajtóba találkozunk – bólintott a lány, és már el is tűnt.

Komui – fordult most vissza Kanda – miután visszajöttünk, nem szeretnék Lara mellől elmozdulni.

Ne aggódj – mosolygott a felügyelő. – Ez teljességgel megoldható.

Kanda motyogott valami köszönömféleséget, és már indult is Lenalee után. Nincs vesztegetni való idejük.

A szobában maradtak fellélegeztek, egész könnyen megúszták.

A vonat csendben zakatolt az éjszakában. Az összes fülkében az emberek már nyugovóra tértek, kivéve egyben.

Kanda szokásosan az ablakon bámult ki, noha csak a nagy feketeséget láthatta. Lenalee egy könyvet olvasgatott. Nem nagyon szóltak egymáshoz. A céljuktól még kétórányira voltak.

Tudod Kanda – törte meg most a csendet Lenalee, letéve a könyvét – nem kéne magad hibáztatnod.

Kanda hallgatott. Nem kéne? Ha akkor nem borul ki, akkor talán nem tartanánk itt, akkor mindez talán nem történt volna meg.

Nem tudhatod, mi lett volna, ha azon a napon nem vesztek össze – mintha a lány a gondolataiban olvasott volna – de felesleges már ezen rágódnod. Ami történt, megtörtént, most az a legfontosabb, hogy mentsük, ami menthető.

Kanda tudta, hogy valahol a lánynak igaza van, de mégis…

Tudod, azon a napon, amikor történt az a bizonyos incidens, mielőtt Lara elment volna, feljött hozzám.

Kanda most társára nézett, de ő nem nézett rá vissza, mintha csak a könyvéhez beszélt volna.

Szegénykémet nagyon sajnáltam, nagyon sírt. Rendesen összetört. Úgy érezte, hogy mind igaz, amit mondtál neki, de ugyanakkor haragudott rád, mert úgy érezte, hogy elárultad őt azzal, hogy nem teljesen álltál ki mellette. Végül próbáltam marasztalni, de úgy döntött neki ez így nem fog menni, és el kell mennie.

Lenalee szemében könnyek jelentek meg.

De nem tűnt el teljesen, folyton leveleztünk, és beszéltünk egymással, amikor csak lehetett. Mindig kérdezett felőled, hogy vagy, mit csinálsz… és mindig mondta, hogy hiányzol neki, és mennyire szeret.

Kandára hatottak az utolsó mondatok. Lenalee is ránézett, de csak mosolygott.

Ezzel csak azt akarom mondani Kanda, hogy tudom, hogy nem vagy a tettek és a szavak embere, de ahhoz, hogy jóvá tedd ezt az elpazarolt 1-2 évet, egyetlen egy szó, és törődés elég lenne.

Kanda tudta mennyire igaza van Lenaleenak. De mégis félt valamitől. Mi van, ha nem lesz elég? Ha ezt nem lehet már helyre hozni?

Lenalee most megfogta Kanda kezét:

Ne aggódj – mosolygott rá. – minden rendben lesz.

Köszönöm… - motyogta Kanda. És remélte, hogy a lánynak igaza lesz.

A vonat másfél óra múlva befutott a végállomásra. Kandáék leszálltak róla, és idejüket sem vesztegetve, el is indultak a falutól délre levő kis erdőbe. Egy kis házat kellett keresniük, amit hamar meg is találtak. Noha éjjel volt, a házban fény volt, így remélték, nem keltenek fel senkit.

Bekopogtak. Kisvártatva kinyílt az ajtó, és egy idős hölgy nézett vissza rájuk. Hosszú, őszülő haja volt. Alacsony volt, szokásos idős hölgy kinézetű, Gesztenyebarna szemeivel kedvesen nézett a vendégeire.

Segíthetek? – kérdezte.

Elnézését kérjük a késői zavarással – kezdte Lenalee – a nevem Lenalee Lee, ő pedig itt Kanda, azért…

Kanda Yuu és Lenalee Lee ? – kiáltott fel az öregasszony, és egy mozdulattal beterelte őket a lakásba.

Önök Lara barátai, ugye? Hogy van Lara? Ugye nincs semmi baja? Nem akartam még őt elengedni, de annyira erősködött, hogy neki mennie kell…

A vendégek azt se tudták, hol kezdjék, végül elkezdték az elején. Elmesélték a hölgynek mi történt velük, a szoborral mi lett, hogy van most Lara, meséltek a Fekete Rendről, és hogy arra kérik, csatlakozzon hozzájuk.

- De hát miben tudnék én segíteni? – töltötte a teát Margaret – hiszen csak egy bolond vénasszony vagyok.

- Ugyan, ne mondja ezt – mondta kedvesen Lenalee.

Kanda nem nagyon beszélt. De örült, hogy Lara mégis itt kötött ki, és hálás volt Margaretnek, hogy ennyi mindent tettek érte.

Nos, mit szól? – kérdezte a lány – eljönne velünk a főhadiszállásra?

Hát… végül is itt úgyis csak egyedül vagyok. Az egyetlen lányom meghalt, és a férjem is néhány napja költözött át a másvilágra.

Részvétünk – mondták mind a ketten.

Köszönöm, de tudom, hogy így jó nekik – mosolygott Margaret.

Lara is biztos nagyon örülne, ha ott lenne, és biztonságban lenne nálunk. – vette most át a szót Kanda.

Ha tényleg így van, és segíteni tudnék… Ide már úgyis csak az emlékek kötnek… Egye fene, elmegyek önökkel – mosolygott Margaret.

Ennek nagyon örülünk – mosolygott rá vissza Lenalee.

Akkor indulunk is? – állt fel a hölgy – Ha Lara tényleg rossz állapotban van, nincs vesztegetni való időnk… Csomagolok is…

A fiatalok örültek, hogy ennyire könnyen ment. Noha furcsállták, hogy éjszaka is indítanak vonatokat, de ez nekik pont kapóra jött. A visszafele út sokkal rövidebbnek tűnt.

A főhadiszálláson hamar megvolt a bemutatkozás. Margaret azonnal Larához indult, és rögtön kezelésbe is vette.

Komui megköszönte Kandának és Lenaleenak a segítségét. Kanda elment gyorsan lezuhanyozni, majd vacsorázott, ami talán már reggelinek is beillett. Margaret addigra már befejezte Lara kezelését, és mivel kimerítette az út, lefeküdt pihenni.

Kanda ott maradt Lara mellett. Többet tényleg nem fog mozdulni mellőle.

Teltek múltak a napok, de Lara még mindig nem ébredt fel. Lavi meg is jegyezte, hogy olyan, mint Csipkerózsika. Lehet, csak a szerelmes herceg csókja fogja felébreszteni. Természetesen Kanda előtt az utolsó mondatot nem merte hangoztatni, féltette a saját nyakát.

Margaret minden nap bement Larához, gyógynövényes borogatást rakott a homlokára, különféle kenőcsöket használt, aminek meg is lett az eredménye. Lara láza lement, és fizikailag rendbe jött. Ezért is csodálkoztak, miért nem kelt még fel. Az idős asszony javaslatára még a saját szobájába is átvitték, mivel az mégis csak otthonosabb, mint az a rideg gyengélkedő.

Kanda egy lépést sem mozdult mellőle. Aggódott a lányért. Tiedoll tábornok is sokszor benézett hozzájuk. Olyankor ketten várták, hátha felébred, és majd rájuk mosolyog. De nem így történt.

Az egyik este, 9 körül járhatott az idő. Kanda Lara ágya mellett ült egy kis széken, a lány kezét fogva. Nézte őt, és hallgatta, ahogy szuszog. Sosem beszélt hozzá. Pedig annyi minden mondanivalója lett volna. Az a sok-sok év, amit meg kellett volna beszélniük.

Hercegnő – szólalt meg most csendesen – igazán felébredhetnél már.

Picit közelebb hajolt Lara arcához, és egy puszit adott a homlokára. Régen, amikor olyan 10 évesek lehettek, Lara mindig egy pusziért harcolt. Folyton kihívta őt egy párbajra, hogy majd ha nyer, akkor majd behajtja Kandán a nyereményt. Noha mindig erősen próbálkozott, sosem bírt nyerni.

Kanda visszaült a székére, de úgy helyezkedett, hogy felsőtestével az ágyon támaszkodott. Mivel már jó ideje nem aludt, egy idő után elnyomta őt az álom. Álmodott.

Álmában egy óriási mezőn feküdt. Éjjel volt, a csillagokat nézte. Sokáig feküdt ott, csak bámulva fel az égre. Olyan csodásak voltak, és ő csak nézte őket.

Azt mondják, a csillagokban van megírva a sorsunk – hallatszott egy női hang.

És te hiszel ebben? – kérdezte.

Attól függ. Ha valami jót írnak nekem, akkor hiszek benne. De ha nem, akkor még szép, hogy hallani se akarok róla. – hangzott a felelet.

Jó válasz. – húzta mosolyra a száját Kanda – Sokkal gondtalanabb lenne az élet, ha csak a csillagokat kellene néznünk, és megtudnánk azt, ami következni fog.

Ugyan, akkor hol lenne a meglepetés? A váratlan öröm? A felhőtlen boldogság? A maró kín? Az óriási fájdalom?

Könnyebb lenne nélkülük.

Unalmas lenne az életünk.

Mindenre van válaszod? – ült most fel Kanda, de tekintetét nem vette le az égről.

Talán – mosolyodott el a lány, és odaült Kanda mellé. Megfogta a fiú kezét.

Félek.

Én is. De jobb együtt félni, és tudni, hogy nem vagy egyedül.

Nem vagyok egyedül? – nézett most Larára Kanda. – De hát mindenkit elüldöztem magam mellől. Még téged is…

A Lara most elengedte Kanda kezét, és felállt. Szembe fordult vele.

- Butus. Sosem voltál egyedül. – mondta, még mindig mosolyogva.

Szél támadt, bele kapott a lány ruhájába és hajába. Lara belenézett a végtelenbe, és szép lassan halványulni kezdett a teste.

Ne menj! – nyúlt utána Kanda. – Kérlek, ne hagyj magamra!

Sosem leszel egyedül Kanda – nézett most újra rá Lara. – Ha jön majd a sötétség, megvilágítom neked az eget csillagokkal, csak halld majd a suttogásom az éjszakában.

És eltűnt. Hirtelen vihar támadt a mezőn. A csillagok eltűntek, helyettük óriási felhők jelentek meg. Az ég dörgött, és óriási villámokat szórt.

Gyere vissza! – kiabálta Kanda a semmibe – Kérlek, gyere vissza, és segíts!

Csak halld a suttogásom az éjszakában… Bevilágítom csillagokkal az eget…

Kanda kinyitotta a szemét. Felébredt. Álom volt? Csak egy álom. Szaporábban vette a levegőt. Ismét behunyta a szemét, és próbálta lenyugtatni magát.

Ekkor egy hangos sziréna hasított bele az éjszakába.

„A főhadiszállást megtámadták. Ismétlem, a főhadiszállást megtámadták. Minden ördögűző jelentkezzen a hallban azonnal. – hallatszott a bemondó hangja."

Micsoda? – gondolta Kanda – Ezt nem hiszem el, támadás a főhadiszállás ellen most?

Kanda most Larára pillantott.

Nem hagyhatom itt… De le kell mennem a hallba. Ó a rohadt életbe – szitkozódott magába, felkapta a lányt, és elindult a gyengélkedő felé. Ott rábízta a nővérekre és Margaretre Larát, és már rohant is a hallba, ahol már Komui és a többiek várták.

Mi a franc történt? – futott oda hozzájuk.

Laviék épp egy küldetésből visszajövet akarták használni a bárkát. Épp amikor aktiválták, nekik rontott két 4es szintű. Mivel nem tudtak már a bárkával mit csinálni, ezért a démonok is átjöttek velük.

És hol vannak most Laviék? Allen is ott van? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Lenalee.

A kutató részlegre érkeztek vissza. A területet lezártuk, az embereket kimenekítettük, Lavi, Allen és Crowley pedig a démonokkal próbálnak boldogulni. – felelte Komui.

Bemegyek. – jelentette ki Kanda.

Én is. – mondta Lenalee is, és megindultak a kutató részleg fele.

Legyetek óvatosan! – kiabálta utánuk a felügyelő – Használjátok a bárkát a bejutáshoz!

A fiatalok hamar elérték a kutató osztályt, ahol már egy bárka ajtó várta őket. Gyorsan beléptek.

Az ajtón túl, Lavi, Allen, és Crowley harcoltak a két 4es szintűvel. Látszott rajtuk, hogy már fáradnak, de még bírták a gyűrődést. Lenalee azonnal aktiválta a csizmáit, megmentve Lavit egy hátulról érkező támadástól.

Köszi – szólt fáradtan a fiú. – Ez közel volt.

Nocsak, nocsak, új ördögűzők érkeztek. –nyugtázta le az egyik démon. – De jó, még több hulla lesz.

Csak hiszed – morogta Kanda, és már támadt is.

Hosszú harc vette kezdetét. A démonok sokkal erősebbek voltak, mint eddig. A srácok megpróbálták felosztani maguk között a munkát, Lavi, Crowley és Lenalee az egyik démonnal törődött, míg Kanda és Allen a másikat vette kezelésbe. Sok sebet szereztek, és egyre jobban fáradtak. Miranda erejére nem számíthattak, mivel ő most Marieval és Chaojival volt valahol Ázsiában küldetésen. Maguknak kell boldogulniuk, és minél gyorsabban.

Allent most belevágták a falba. Egy pillanatra elveszette az eszméletét. A démon rögtön neki indult, hogy itt az alkalom végezni vele, de Kanda megmentette.

Ébresztő Tökmag, nem most van itt az ideje a pihenésnek – kiabálta neki Kanda.

Bocsánat… - tért magához Allen, és már indult is visszaadni Kandának a szívességet.

Már mindenki az erőtartalékaik végén járt. Nem, nem szabad elfáradni, nem szabad hagyni, hogy ezek ketten is nyerjenek. Itt most megint a Rend a tét. Még egyszer nem fognak elköltözni. Ez az otthonuk.

Eközben, a gyengélkedőn…

… mintha csak Lara megérezte volna a bajt, és kinyitotta szemeit. Nem értette hol van, miért veszik körbe nővérek, miért van itt Margaret, és miért van mindenki halálosan megijedve.

Ekkor újra hallatszott a bemondó hangja:

A kutató részlegen még mindig folyik a harc, két ördögűző csatlakozott a teremben lévőkhöz.

Lara szívébe belehasított a fájdalom. Megtámadták a főhadiszállást? Harcolnak? Akkor Kandáék…?

Felkelt, és azonnal az ajtó felé indult. A főnővér elkapta a kezét:

Nem mehetsz el innen, veszélyes! Még nem épültél fel teljesen! – mondta félelemmel az arcán.

Ne aggódjon – mosolygott rá Lara, és megölelte. Majd felnézett rá, és szeme vadul zölden világított. – Mindenki rendben lesz. – ezzel kiment az ajtón.

A főnővér döbbenten állt ott, és Margaretbe kapaszkodott. Ez lenne Lara Tiedoll második ártatlansága? Majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, és kifújta.

- Légy óvatos – mondta, és Margaret együttértően bólogatott.

Lara először a szobájába rohant, felvett valami ruhát, felkapta kaszáját, és elindult oda, ahol sejtette, hogy Komui lesz. Meg is találta a felügyelőt, aki egy asztal felé görnyedt, és aggodalom ült ki az arcára. Mikor meglátta Larát, az aggodalmat felváltotta a döbbenet.

Én is odamegyek – jelentette ki Lara ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon – Nem fogsz lebeszélni róla, oda megyek.

Komui látta Lara csillogó zöld szemeit, és megértette. Bólintott, majd így szólt:

A kutató részleg felé van egy egyirányú bárka ajtó. Azon be tudsz jutni. De könyörgök, vigyázz magadra, és ne kockáztass semmit.

Lara is bólintott, megköszönte Komuinak, majd megindult a helyes irányba. Futott, ahogy csak bírt. Mikor majdnem elérte a kaput, megtorpant. Mintha egy kést döftek volna bele a hasába. Levegőért kapkodott.

Kanda…? Ugye nem…? – majd behunyta szemeit, és koncentrált.

Eközben a harctéren tényleg rossz volt a helyzet. Crowley a földön, Lavi a falban, Allen és Lenalee bénítva, Kanda pedig… Kanda a falhoz szorítva, hasában egy óriási kard, amit az egyik 4es szintű idézett meg. Kanda amúgy is tele volt sebekkel, ha pedig nem húzzák ki belőle a kardot, nem tudja begyógyítani a sebeit, és elvérzik. Mintha ezt a démon tudta volna, úgy állt ott.

Milyen szép látni, ahogy meghalsz – mondta neki gúnyosan. – Igazán szép.

Kanda megpróbálta elérni Mugent, de nem tudta. Valóban itt fog meghalni? Minden elsötétült körülötte. Ott állt egyedül a sötétségben.

…lágítom… az eget… halld… gomat…

Kanda nem értette. Mi ez a hang?

Sosem leszel…. Egyedül…

Tágra nyíltak a szemei, és eszébe jutott az álma.

Halld… a suttogásom… a…

Sötétben… - fejezte be a fiú, majd felemelte a hangját. – Kérlek, ne hagyj egyedül, világítsd be csillagokkal az egemet…

És a sötétség eltűnt, az eget beragyogták a csillagok. Újra azon a mezőn volt. És hallotta, azt a nevetést, amit mindennél jobban szeretett.

Kinyitotta a szemeit. Gyűlölettel és undorral nézett az előtte álló démonra, aki még mindig gúnyosan mosolygott rá, még mindig Kandába szúrva kardját.

Pusz.. tulj… - szedte össze az erejét, és megfogta Mugent – Pusztulj!

És ellökte magától a démont, amennyire csak tudta. Az egészen a szemközti falig repült, eltalálva társát, így Allen és Lenalee kijött a bénításból, remegve estek a földre. Kanda szaporábban kapkodta a levegőt, de a vérzése még mindig nem állt el. Nem tudja magát elég hamar meggyógyítani… El fog vérezni…

A falból gúnyos nevetés hallatszott:

- Ördögűző, meg fogsz halni… Meg fogsz halni… Nem vagy képes elég hamar gyógyítani magad. Meg fogsz halni…

Kanda nézte, ahogy a vére megfesti a padlót, kezdett homályosan látni, és kezdte elveszteni az eszméletét. Előre esett. A démon időközben kimászott a falból, és újra nagy erőkkel indult meg a fiú felé.

- Meghalsz! – ordította, és készült is lesújtani.

Egy vörös tincs lobbanása a levegőben, egy halk sóhajtás és egy fülsüketítő ordítás. Kanda pár nap alatt már másodszorra várta hiába a fájdalmat. Utolsó erejét összeszedve felnézett, és elállt a lélegzete. Előtte állt Lara, hosszú, vörös hajával, aktivált, óriási kaszájával, amit egyenesen a démon hasába mélyesztett.

- Halj meg te, nekem nincs kedvem – mondta halkan a lány. Szemei megcsillantak, és egy mozdulattal visszarepítette a falba a démont.

Kifújta a levegőt, és lehajolt Kandához. A fiú már erejének végén járt. A lány közelebb ment hozzá, hátára fektette, odahajolt hozzá, homlokuk összeért.

- Ártatlanság, szólítalak! Kérlek, gyógyítsd meg a barátaimat! – suttogta, mire óriási fény gyúlt körülöttük.

A Larát körbe vevő fényből, most apró csóvák indultak meg a többiek fele. Kanda szúrt sebe begyógyult, horzsolásai eltűntek, Allen és Lenalee is felállt, mintha az elmúlt időben semmit sem küzdöttek volna, Crowley és Lavi is felébredt, és értetlenül néztek egymásra.

Lara most óvatosan felemelte a fejét, mire Kanda kinyitotta a szemét. A lány boldog volt, hogy sikerült rendbe hoznia barátait, de érezte, hogy nagyon kimerült a használattól. Így megszüntette a gyógyító Ártatlanságának az aktiválását, és most a kaszáját markolta meg. Kanda is felkelt, és hasonlóan tett Mugennel. Lara örült, hogy barátai sebei nem jöttek vissza. Annyi még van bennem, hogy ezeket kinyírjuk – gondolta magában.

Ez… meg… mi volt? – kérdezte Lavi döbbent fejjel, saját testét tapogatva. – Az összes sérülésem eltűnt.

Majd később elmondom – válaszolta Lara, aki már a levegőben szaltózott, kitérve a felébredt démon támadása alól. – De először intézzük el ezeket a dögöket.

Mindannyian aktiválták az Ártatlanságukat. Kiválóan érezték magukat, mintha csak most kezdődött volna el a harc. Újult erővel csaptak össze megint a démonokkal, és most láthatóan nyerésre álltak. A démonok már nem tudtak mit tenni. Az egyikbe Allen állította kardját, lefogva, majd Lenalee és Crowley egy jól irányzott támadással megsemmisítették. Ugyanekkor Lara is keresztülszúrta fegyverét a második játszótársukon, itt Kanda és Lavi adta meg a kegyelemdöfést.

Mikor elült a köd, vagy a por, vagy mi a fene, amit a démonok csináltak a megsemmisülésükkel, az ördögűzők végre fellélegezhettek.

Crowley szólalt meg először:

Lara, nem tudom, ezt, hogy vagy mint csináltad, de nagyon köszönöm, megmentetted az életünket.

A többiek egyetértően bólogattak, és sorba megölelték Larát a hálájuk jeléül, és megveregették a vállát. A lány ettől kicsit zavarba jött, és elpirult.

- Inkább nekem kellene bocsánatot kérnem a múltkori miatt – mondta lesütött szemekkel. – sajnálom, hogy veszélybe sodortalak titeket, nem lett volna szabad.

- Ugyan, felejtsd el – legyintett Allen – az nem a te hibád volt. Örülünk, hogy jól vagy. – mosolygott kedvesen.

- Így van – helyeselt Lavi – De ha esetleg mégis felmerülne benned az önokolás, akkor jusson eszedbe, hogy emberek vagyunk, és csinálunk őrültségeket. Nézd meg, ezzel a kis incidensünkkel mit okoztunk most a főhadiszállásnak.

Lara most felnézett, és látta, hogy mindenki mosolyog. Megkönnyebbült. Hátrafordult, és ránézett Kandára. A fiú ott állt szakadt ruhájában, Mugennel a kezében, és nézte a lányt. Az átlagos ember, mint például Allen vagy Lavi, semmit nem tudott volna leolvasni erről az arcról, de Lara értett mindent. Könnyek szöktek a szemébe, és Kanda nyakába ugrott. Kanda nem lepődött meg, magához szorította a lányt.

Allenék már tátották el a szájukat, de Lenalee fejbe vágása észhez térítette őket, és végül ők is megértették.

Lara Tiedoll és Kanda Yuu újra egymásra talált.

A következő pár napban megindult a kutató részleg teljes felújítása. Laviék természetesen megpróbáltak mindenben segíteni, hiszen egy részt az ő hibájuk, ami történt. Minden jól haladt, és hamar helyre állt a rend.

Larának már kevésbé teltek kellemesen a napjai. Folyton megfigyelték és kivizsgálták, ami már az agyára ment. A harc óta Kandával se tudott váltani két szónál többet, mert valamiért mindig elrángatták egyiküket.

A tesztek nem állapítottak meg sok mindent, és amit még is sikerült, az se volt valami pontos. Azt mondták, hogy Lara képességének két fele van: egy passzív fele, amivel a lány saját magát gyógyítja tudtán és akaratán kívül, és ez is inkább a fizikai sérülésekre vonatkozik, és egy aktív, amikor kialakult helyzetekben aktiválja az ártatlanságot, gyógyítva másokat. Mivel nem voltak benne biztosak, hogy ez az aktív használat mire vezet, tényleg csupán csak annyira, hogy Lara fáradt lesz utána, vagy vannak e még más következményei is. Ezért arra kérték a lányt, hogy ha nem muszáj, ne használja ezt a képességét, amíg többet meg nem tudnak.

Egyik nap a lánynak annyira elege lett a tesztekből és vizsgálgatásokból, hogy Margaret és a főnővér kiszöktette őt egy délutánra kicsit levegőzni, és lenyugodni, hiszen nem lehet egész nap négy fal között lenni.

Lara most egy kis tó partján feküdt, kitárt karokkal, behunyt szemmel, mélyeket lélegezve. Mikor kiosont a kapun, nem tudta merre menjen, hol lenne most neki a legjobb, de valamiért elindult ennek a tónak az irányába. Maga se tudta miért erre jött, de örült neki, hogy egy ilyen helyen lyukadt ki. Vajon még ki tud erről a helyről?

Sosem tudtál jól bújócskázni – szólalt meg hirtelen, de szemét nem nyitotta ki.

Mindig is utáltam azt a játékot – adta meg magát Kanda, és kilépett egy fa mögül.

Olyan békés ez a hely – mondta Lara.

Tudom. Sokszor jövök ki ide, ha egy kis nyugalomra vágyom. – jött most közelebb Kanda, és leült a lány mellé.

Szoktál ide járni? – kérdezte meglepetten a lány, majd ő is felült.

Igen – nézett az égre Kanda – Mikor átköltözött a Rend, az első este nem tudtam aludni. Kijöttem levegőzni, és végül itt lyukadtam ki.

Lara is felnézett az égre. A nap zavartalanul sütött, egy szem felhő sem volt az égen.

Kiszöktél? – nézett most Kanda a lányra.

Igen, Margaret és a főnővér kiszöktetett – vakarta zavartan a fejét Lara.

És hogy érzed magad?

Lara meglepődött kicsit. Kanda sose kérdezte még meg senkitől, hogy érzi magát.

Egész jól – felelte végül – De hogy folyton kivizsgálnak meg tesztelnek, már az idegeimre megy. Nem is az, Johnyék nagyon kedvesek velem, de így bezárva érzem magam.

Megértem – mondta Kanda, majd elterült a földön, ugyanúgy, ahogy Lara feküdt előbb.

Lara végignézett rajta, és mosolyra húzta a száját. Eszébe jutott, amikor még olyan 14-15 évesek lehettek. Kandával együtt voltak küldetésen, valahol a hegyekben. Utolérte őket a hó és az éjszaka, így egy barlangba húzták meg magukat. Lara nagyon fázott, és nem volt már több ruha, amit magára vehetett volna. Ez volt az első alkalom, amikor Kanda megengedte, hogy hozzábújjon, Úgy aludtak el.

Kanda – szólalt meg most Lara félénken – én… köszönöm.

Mit köszönsz? – nézett rá a fiú.

Lara lefeküdt Kanda mellé, fejét a fiú mellkasára téve.

Mondták a többiek, hogy amíg nem voltam magamnál, végig velem voltál, és nem mozdultál mellőlem. – mondta – ezt köszönöm. És azt is, hogy elhoztátok Lenaleeval Margaretet.

Ugyan… semmiség – mondta zavarában Kanda. – Nekem kéne inkább köszönetet mondanom, mivel megmentetted az életemet. Nem is egyszer.

Tudod, amikor aludtam, volt egy fura álmom. – mocorgott a lány. – Egy ugyanilyen mezőn feküdtem, csak éjszaka volt. Megjelentél előttem, és azt mondtad, hogy sosem leszek egyedül, mert ha jön a sötétség, bevilágítod nekem csillagokkal …

… az eget, csak halld a suttogásomat a sötétben. – fejezte be a mondatot Kanda, ledöbbenten.

Honnan tudtad? – nézett most fel rá Lara.

Onnan, hogy én is ugyanezt álmodtam, csak az én álmomba te jelentél meg előttem.

Hosszú percekig néztek egymásra döbbenten. Ez lehetséges?

Amikor… amikor elindultam felétek a kutató osztályra, nem sokkal az ajtó előtt megtorpantam, mert egy szúrást éreztem a hasamban. Behunytam a szemem, és ugyanazt a mezőt láttam magam előtt, és ugyanazt a mondatot hallottam. – mondta Lara, mintha a saját szavainak nem is hinne.

Amikor belém szúrta az a démon a kardot, én is ugyan… ugyanezt láttam és hallottam. És hallottam még a nevetésed – nyelt egyet, majd mind a ketten felültek.

Ismét egymásra meredtek. Ez mind lehetséges? Lehetséges az, hogy ugyanazt álmodják, ugyanazt látják, és ugyanazt érzik? Lehetséges. Csak nagyon kell egymást szeretni ehhez.

Kislány, én annyira sajnálom – szorult most Kanda keze ökölbe – sajnálom, hogy akkor kiakadtam, nem kellett volna úgy kiabálnom veled, nem kellett volna akkor elrontanom mindent, és amikor újra találkoztunk, nem kellett volna úgy rád támadnom.

Várta, hogy Lara mondjon valamit, vagy akár vágja fejbe, most az is jól esne neki, de Lara csak közel hajolt hozzá, és megölelte, szorosan.

Ne kérj bocsánatot, hiszen én is egy idióta voltam – hallatszott a hangján, hogy a sírással küzd.

Nem, nem voltál. Én voltam az idióta – mondta Kanda – nem kellett volna hazugságokat a fejedhez vágnom, az igazat kellett volna mondanom.

Ezt hogy érted? – engedte most el őt Lara, megtörölve szemeit.

Kanda vett egy mély levegőt, és eldöntötte, hogy most megteszi.

Azon a napon, mikor Mark neked rontott az utcán, és… Én nem rád haragudtam, hanem magamra, hogy hagytam idáig jutni a dolgokat. Szörnyen féltékeny voltam rá, és egyszerűen a gondolattól is irtóztam, hogy mi lesz, ha mégis hozzámész, engem pedig… elhagysz.

Lara csak nézett a fiúra. A híres Kanda Yuu féltékeny volt? Ez valóság?

Sose szerettem Markot. – mondta, mosolyogva, könnyeket hullatva – Én mindig csak téged szerettelek, te idióta. De te sosem adtál arra utaló jelet, hogy bármit is szeretnél tőlem, csupán reméltem csak, hogy egyszer a nyakamba ugrasz, és azt mondod, szeretsz.

Meg kellett volna tennem… sajnálom – mondta Kanda, szintén könnyekkel a szemében.

Szép kis páros vagyunk… - nevetett Lara.

Igaz – mosolygott Kanda is.

Lara ismét odabújt barátjához, de most sokkal jobban, mint eddig bármikor. Kanda örült, hogy a karjai közt tudhatja Larát. Kis idő múlva, Lara kibontakozott az ölelésből, és ránézett Kandára, majd így szólt:

Tudod mit? Én nyertem. Ne tagadd. Kérem a jutalmam.

Kanda rögtön tudta, hogy mire gondol a lány. A harc már régóta folyt köztük, és el kell ismernie, hogy ezt most a lány nyerte meg.

Végigsimította Lara arcát, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Mielőtt még ajkuk összeért volna, halkan ennyit mondott:

Szeretlek Hercegnő.

És gyengéden megcsókolta Larát. Ebben az egyetlen csókban benne volt az összes elpazarolt év fájdalma és öröme, boldogsága és kínja. Ajkuk szép lassan vált el egymástól.

Én is téged, Herceg. – mosolygott Lara.

Szellő kapott bele a hajukba, esteledett.

Már biztos keresnek – merengett Lara.

Visszamenjünk? – kérdezte Kanda.

Kizárt. – mondta a lány, és újra megcsókolták egymást.

Kanda hátradőlt, a lányt is húzva magával. Most csak ők vannak, csakis ők ketten.

Most az egyszer, nincsenek démonok, nincs Ezeréves Gróf, nincsenek ördögűzők, nincsenek Ártatlanságok, nincs Fekete Rend… Csak ők vannak, az érzéseik, és a vágy, hogy együtt is maradjanak.


End file.
